


cold sweat.

by ybcpatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, dissonant 'verse, poor Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ybcpatrick/pseuds/ybcpatrick
Summary: He can't feel his legs.He's going to die.





	cold sweat.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fnowae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fnowae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [dissonant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712087) by [fnowae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fnowae/pseuds/fnowae). 



> heeeeeeheheeeeeeeey I'm still a slut for nightmare fics.
> 
> I think this is my branding.
> 
> This is for Andy (PansexualPancakes) and his new dissonant 'verse!! Go read all of those to understand this, they're all suuuuper good.
> 
> But if you're too lazy to, basically Patrick has prosthetic legs and it's kinda sad. But! Joe is a good ass boyfriend so it's okay. So that's that.
> 
> Enjoy!

_He can't feel his legs._

_He's standing in the snow. No, no he's not. He's kneeling. He's on his hands and knees._

_No, he's laying down._

_He's collapsed._

_When did he collapse?_

_He doesn't remember._

_It's so cold._

_He can't feel his legs._

_The wind lashes at his cheeks. His hair and eyebrows are caked in snowflakes. He only sees white._

_Where did his friend go?_

_Why did he leave?_

_What did he do?_

_He can't feel his legs._

_The snow is still falling. It's covering him. Burying him._

_He was going to die._

_What about his friends?_

_What about Fall Out Boy?_

_What about Joe?_

_He was going to die here. In the snow. On a mountain._

_He never got to make the band again._

_He never got to tell him he loved him._

_He can't feel his legs._

_Patrick can't feel anything._

_Patrick is going to die._

Patrick wakes up with a jolt. His gasps rattle through his lungs, and he's shivering, despite it being warm in the room. He sits up, feeling his shirt sticking to his back with sweat. His hair is damp too, falling into his eyes as he lurches forwards, trying to catch his breath.

“Patrick?” Joe murmurs, stirring beside him. Patrick can't respond yet, his voice is caught in his throat. He stares down blearily at his thighs, heart clawing its way up his throat. Joe says his name again, more aware this time. He can't bring himself to even look over at Joe, knowing what he's going to see in his eyes.

Pity.

Because this is weakness.

Patrick is weak.

Joe’s gentle hand is curling over his shoulder. The gesture is caring, so tentative and soft. Patrick can't help the way he doubles over his thighs, head falling into his hands. His shoulder slips from Joe’s grasp.

“Hey, hey, it's okay.” Joe whispers, carefully resting his hand on the small of Patrick's back. He rubs small circles there, and Patrick focuses on it. He feels his heart beginning to slow. He still can't look at Joe. He feels slight phantom pain, where his legs were. He swallows hard and forces himself to ignore it.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Joe asks. Patrick frantically shakes his head, lips pressed in a fine line. “Do you want your prosthetics?” He shakes his head again, less emphatic. Joe’s hand stills, but stays on his back. “Do you want to lay back down?” This time, Patrick doesn't answer. He's not sure.

He doesn't know what will happen if he closes his eyes again.

Joe waits a minute. Then two. Then he just curls his arms around Patrick's torso, cheek smushed again his side. He presses a soft kiss against his ribs, settling in for quite possibly the night.

“Okay.” Joe says. “We can wait.”

Patrick is okay by morning.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr and instagram @angelofthedamnlord and come talk to me about fanfiction


End file.
